A New Life
by Bumblebee son of Optimus
Summary: When Sector 7 designs a new, mysterious machine, something unexpected happens to the Autobots and Decepticons. How will they cope with living as humans for the rest of their lives? T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Just so you know, this is my first ever fanfiction! Its set in the Movie (any time period) And I also decided to make everyone human! So...YAY! I am so sorry if it's rubbish, I did try my best...Any who I hope you enjoy it!

**CHAPTER 1**

Bee opened his eyes, a bright electric blue finally seeing the first rays of the the moring sun. But, why did his head hurt so much? He let out a soft groan and ran a hand through his blonde hair. _Wait, Hair!? I shouldn't have hair! I'm a robot for Primus sake!_

It wasn't until then when he finally looked at his hand, _skin? Nails? What happened to me?_ _Where is my bright yellow armour? My cannon?! Was it the Decepticons? Maybe I was caught up in a battle with the rest of the team. We..we lost? Captured?_ Non of this made any sense to Bumblebee, why would the Decepticons go out of their way to make the Autobots human? It wouldn't be much of a challenge for them, and Bee knew as much as the next Autobot that the Decepticons loved a challenge.

With that thought out of the way, how did this happen!? The blond shifted where he lay, the blankets covering him were irritating the living daylights out of him. Bee was not used to blankets as when he was Cybertronian, all they had were berths. It was pretty much impossible for beings such as himself to feel the cold, unless they were exposed to dangerously cold temperatures in places such as the Arctic. Thats what Ratchet always told him when they arrived on this planet; "Never, and I repeat neve,r go to such a place. The temperatures there are too extreme for even we Cybertronians." Bumblebee always took notice of Ratchet, I mean, who wouldn't? You'd get a wrench hit off your helm before you could say _Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah-wheep-ni ni bong... _Thats another thing, where were the others? Injured? Dead?...Bee shook the thought away. No, he refused to believe it!

The blond then finally took note of his surroundings, it was actually quite a spacious room. It held the bed, some draws, an on suite and a few shelves. However the room held nothing of particular interest to him, so he decided to try and find the rest of the team._ They had to be around here somewhere, right?_

Bee sat up only to discover he was not alone in the room. There was a man lying asleep on the end of the bed, back against the wall and head lowered to his chest so it made it difficult for Bumblebee to recognise him. He looked in his late thirtys early forties,with dark brown hair and streaks of gray. He was also very well built, similar to Willian Lennox, only slightly bigger.

Bee definitlely did not want to pick a fight with this guy, (sure he took on Bots bigger than him when he were a robot, Primus, he even took on the leader of the Decepticons! Whitch..ended badly...) It would be a blood bath. _Why is this beast of a man sleeping on my bed anyway? Is he a pervert? _Bumblebee smiled at his choice of words, the human language was such a funny thing. The man then started to shift in his sleep, and it was then that Bee thought it was time to leave. He silently slid out of the covers and swung his legs (that were surprisingly cold) over the side of the bed.

But as soon as his feet touched the floor, they turned to jello and his balence was gone. He fell to the floor with alight thud, as well as an annoyed groan. He finally shook the dizzy-ness off, but then a large shadow loomed over him. _I'm so going to the pit..._

The beast of a man was now standing over him. Bee held his breath, Preparing himself for a beating that he was sure to come. But instead of a punch to the face or a kick to the ribs, two strong hands wrapped themselves around the teen and hauled him up onto the bed like he was nothing but a feather.

Bee struggled against the mans hold, _I'm not going down without a fight!_ It was then that a soft laugh and a fimiliar, soothing voice filled the air.

"Bumblebee, calm yourself. Its alright youngling." The blonde then ceased hid struggles and looked up. Royal blue eyes stared back at him, full of kindness and..a hint of sadness?...

That voice...those eyes...Why did they seem so fimiliar and yet so foreign? It wasn't until the man smiled that Bee knew exactly who this was. But...how?

"O..Optimus? What..."

The man laughed again and ran a hand through the teens messy blonde hair.

"Its good to finally see you awake little one" He smiled. Bee also smiled at the Primes nickname for him. It was the first thing Optimus ever called him,ever since he Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz found him. It always gave him comfort, even at the darkest of times.

"Optimus, whats going on? Why are we human? Where is everyone? Where are we?" Bee was panicking now. _How can Optimus be so calm about this!?_

After being bombarded with questions, Optimus finally answered.

"Bumblebee relax. You are going to have to calm down. Everything is alright."

The blond took in a couple of deep breaths and nodded. He looked up at his leader, questions flooding is mind and eyes. The Prime obviously noticed this, and taking in a deep breath of his own, stood up and walked towards the door. Bee's eyes watching his every movement.

"Come with me" He said while holding out a hand, waiting for Bumblebee to take it. "We will go see the others, and then I will explain everything to you. I promise."

Bumblebee was all for seeing the others, even Ratchet the Hatchet...But there was just one, teeny tiny problem.

"Uhh, Optimus. I cant feel my legs."

Optimus gave him a sympathetic smile, walked back over to the bed and lifted the small blonde into his arms, bridal style.

"Woah! Optimus!? What are you doing!?" Bee half screamed. He hated being carried with a passion. It made him feel weak and useless.

"Well if you cant walk, how else are you planning on getting out of here?" The Prime smiled down at him. He and the rest of the Autobots knew Bumblebee hated being carried, and they only did it when it was absolutely necessary. And right now, it was necessary.

"I dont know. But if you carry me in Ironhide will never let me live it down" Optimus just raised an eyebrow. "Please dont, please" The blonde looked into the Autobot leaders eyes and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Optimus always adored those eyes, even when Bee was just a little sparkling. The yellow bot always managed to get everyone into trouble with them, even Optimus got in trouble on rare occasion. The Prime let out a sigh and placed the teenager back on the bed.

"Curse those eyes of yours Bumblebee"

In return, Bee gave him a mischievious grin while trying to regain the feeling in his legs. The Autobot leader sat down next to his young companion. He could not help but stare at his young charge. He was never as big as the others when they were all robots. And the war has been going on for so long that Optimus forgot that Bumblebee was still only a child, not a warrior...

**************(FLASHBACK) **************

Explosions. Yelling. Sirens. Gun shots.

The Decepticons had attacked Iacon.

"Shh shh shh" Optimus was holding a small yellow youngling close to his spark, with one arm wrapped around his back and his other hand stroking Bees head. "Its alright Bumblebee, everything is going to be alright." The Autobot leader was gentley rocking the eleven year old youngling back and forth to try and calm him.

"O..Optimus, I'm scared" Bumblebee was on the brink of crying. Tears threatinig to fall from his optics. His helm was resting against Optimus' spark chamber, the warmth of the Primes spark giving him a little comfort. However the noises were almost impossible to ignore, so Optimus took to whispering comforting words to Bee to try and drown it out.

"I know, I know you are scared little one. But I need you to be strong." Optimus cupped Bumblebees head in his hands and looked into his terrified optics. "Can you do that for me?"

The youngling nodded and fought back the tears, he couldn't break down now. Not now...

"That's my boy" Optimus smiled down at Bumblebee, massaging the side of his helm with a thumb. "Now, I need you to-

A deafining sound filled the base, and dark smoke found its way underneath the door and started seeping through into the room the two bots were barricaded into.

The Decepticons were inside the base...

**************(END OF FLASHBACK)*********************

Optimus was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even notice Bee standing. The blonde glanced at the Prime who was staring into space as the humans would say. Bumblebee knew that look anywhere, it meant Prime was thinking (about what he had no idea), it also meant he was not aware of his surroundings. It also meant, Bee could have a little fun. A smile crept onto the blondes face, and he silently crept around Optimus, to the head of the bed. He reached for one of the pillows and held it tightly in his hands. His smile grew as he snuck behind the still day dreaming Prime, raised his arms with the pillow in hand, and brought it down on the unsuspecting victims head.

Optimus came rushing back into reality. Tears in his eyes. _It was just a memory.. _He managed to blink the tears away and looked down to see a pillow on the floor. The Prime looked at it in confusion, only to hear giggling behind him. He turned around and saw Bee lying on the bed, flat on his back trying to hide his laughter. Optimus raised an eyebrow, a small amile tugging at his lips.

"Bumblebee, what?..." The Prime looked truly confused, but this only made Bees laughter worse.

"You..you were...day dreaming...I had to...get your attention some...some how!" The blonde laughed most of the words, but Optimus understood them nontheless. He shook his head with a big smile plastered on his lips. He picked the pillow up from the floor and placed it back on the bed.

"Come along little one, the others will be waiting"

After he managed to calm down, Bee hoped off the bed and followed his leader through the door.

So uhhh yeah, that's chapter 1. Tell me if you like it! And any ideas or suggestions for chapter 2 would be much appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in a while, I have had alot of homework to do (If ya know what I mean...) Any who, back to the story!

Disclaimer I don't own Transformers.

**CHAPTER 2**

"BEE!" Jazz pounced on Bumblebee, wrapping his strong arms around him, giving him a friendly bear hug. "Oh man, I missed you little buddy!"

"Hiya Jazz!" Bumblebee laughed, returning the hug to his friend.

"For Primus sake Jazz, let the kid breathe" _Ironhide_, Bee thought. He'd recognise that laid back voice anywhere. After hearing Ironhides voice, Jazz messed up Bees hair with a smile on his face, and walked over to three young men sitting casually on top of a table. While one older looking man was yelling at them for no apparent recognised them in an instant. The one yelling was Ratchet, he'd know that cranky mech in any form. The one dressed in red was obviously Mirage, sitting there with not a care in the world. The one with the blue jacket was definitely Jolt. And last in grey was Sideswipe. He'd know those three anywhere. After hearing Ironhide scold Jazz for nearly suffocating Bee, the three looked over and gave Bumblebee a warm smile.

The blonde returned the smile and joined them in their group. Ratchet noticed that not a single one of them was listening to him, he decided it would be best to leave them be, until next time he saw them that is. So he walked over to join Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz, _At least they have some common sense! _Their conversations lasted for a while, until the door to the suprisingly large room flew open, revealing Agent Seymour Simmons, looking quite frankly pissed off. He strutted into the room like he owned the place, with a very irritated Major Lennox following in behind.

"Is there a problem?" Ironhide questioned, looking confused. Witch is something you don't see everyday. Simmons just glare at him. If only looks could kill...

"Yes there is a problem! So shut your trap and listen!" After getting that out of his systems, he tugged on his suit and smartened himself up a little before speaking again. "Now, as you already know, you're human now. So that means you go by OUR rules. No transforming, no lazers, no nothing!"

"Yeah, thats all well and good, but, why are you telling us this?" Sideswipe was getting bored and very pissed off with this Seymour person. _Who is he to tell us what we can and can't do!?_

"I'm telling you this because Mecha 1 has not only turned all of you into humans, but the Decepticons as well!" Bumblebee figured that this is what Optimus was going to tell him, so he decided to listen.

"What!?" Optimus said in surprise. "How can this be?" Okay, so maybe Optimus didn't know about that.

This time, Lennox spoke up. "It seems that we misjudged Mecha 1's distance, It must have traveled all the way around the world before returning back here." Optimus nodded in return.

"Do you know the Decepticons current location?"

"I'm afraid not Optimus, we tried scannng, but now that you guys are human, its much harder to track your signal." Lennox answered

"Anyway, that's not what we came here for" Simmons interrupted, glancing at Bumblebee. Who was sitting not so far away from him. "As you, hopefully know, Sector 7 is classified to the public"

"And the Army" Lennox said out loud, crossing his arms when Simmons looked at him.

"May I continue, Major Lennox?" Simmons asked, obviously very irritated with all of the interruptions. Lennox answered with a wave of his hand, telling him to hurry up and get it over with. He knew the Autobots would not be happy with what he had to say...

"So, as I was saying. Sector 7 does not want little kids running around and telling everyone what HE know's. The Army does not, and CAN NOT afford little kids running around messing everything up" As Simmons was saying this he was getting closer and closer to Bumblebee, who was starting to get a little worried. "So that is why I have made a decision. At six o'clock, we will be sending Bumblebee to a care home where he will be out of danger." He then leaned down and whispered into Bee's ear. "And out of MY way"

The room fell silent. Not one person had anything to say to what had just left Simmons mouth. Even Prime was lost for words. Lennox had seen this coming and left the room, letting Simmons get all the questions, glares and yells.

"W-What?" Bee was the first to answer Simmons, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Y-You can't..."

"Yes I can. In my opinion you are too young to smoke never mind make your own decisions" Simmons answered with a sly smirk on his face. Bee was too upset to stay in the room any longer, so he stood up and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Only letting his tears fall when he got to his room in the base.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus called after him, but it was no use. He was already gone. Sideswipe jumped off the table and ran towards the door. As he passed Simmons he was ready to rip his head off.

"HAPPY NOW!?" Sideswipe then ripped open the door and went looking for his young friend. Mirage and Jolt looked at eachother and also walked towards the door. When it closed, the remaining Autobots gave death glares to Agent Simmons. Ironhide stepped forward ready to knock that smile right off his face. Until Optimus held an arm out in front of him. The Prime then turned his gaze back to Simmons and spoke.

"Why Agent Simmons? Why are you sending Bumblebee away?" Optimus was also ready to kill the man standing before him, but it went against everything he beleived in.

"Its for the best Optimus. He'll find a new family, and be away from all of this madness" Simmons said, obviously lying. The anger in the Autobots leaders voice took him by surprise.

"We are his family! And no matter what you do, nothing will change that!" The rest of the Autobots had never seen Optimus that angry in a long time

"Well I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do" And with that Simmons left the room.

DON DON DON!

Haha! So yeah, chapter 2! And as you can probably tell, I hate Simmons! And again I'm sorry for taking so long with this. I'll try and hurry with chapter 3! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I honestly have nothing to say here so...

Disclaimer I don't own Transformers.

**CHAPTER 3 **

Bumblebee had his back pressed firmly against the wall, he was hugging his knees tightly to his chest with his head laying on top of them. He was sobbing his heart out. _How could he do this to me? _Bumblebee didn't know what to do, or what to feel. All of his energy was focused on crying. There was nothing more he could do. There was then a knock on his door and it was slightly pushed open, Sideswipe stepped through the door.

"Hey Bee, how ya feeling?" He wore a look of concern, and sat down next to his young friend on the bed, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. Bumblebee felt the weight of the bed shift, and he looked up to Sideswipe with a tear stained face. One stray tear falling down his face and landing on his hand. Sideswipe's heart broke when he saw this. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on top of Bee's head. Bumblebee welcomed the hug, and snuggled up to Sideswipe, his face buried in his friends side.

Sideswipe hated to see Bee like this, he was like a little brother to him. They always looked out for eachother,on the battlefeild, and on occasion from Ratchet or Ironhide. He could feel him shaking in his arms and he started to cry harder.

"Bee, hey come on Bee don't cry" He started to rub the teens arm with one hand and lifted his chin with the other.

"I-I don't want to l-leave Sideswipe" More tears came, and a sob - like noise left his lips. "All of you a-are my family! W-Why can't he s-see that!?"

"Bee, I -" Sideswipe was interrupted by a knock at the door, and the worried faces of Mirage and Jolt stepped in. Bumblebee managed a small smile as they joined the two sitting on the bed. Mirage sat on the other side of Bumblebee while Jolt sat on the end of the bed, opposite the three.

"Bee, okay?" Mirage asked in his heavy Italian accent. He placed a hand on Bee's shoulder and looked at him. Bumblebee knew he was acting stupid, overreacting even. He wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve and looked to Mirage with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry guys" He looked at each of them with a small smile and bowed his head in embarrassment._ I broke down in front of the whole team! I'm so stupid! _He only looked back up when Jolt started to speak.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bee, its Simmons who should be sorry" All eyes were on Sideswipe as he started laughing.

"What, sorry for wearing that suit?! Man he looked so stupid! I bet 'Hide would look better in one!" The room erupted in laughter, the thought of Ironhide in a suit tickled Bee. The three older men smiled as Bumblebee was now laughing, not crying.

"Hey, how about we take you to Sam?" Mirage asked. "I am sure he will want to see you" The idea caught Bee's attention. He loved seeing Sam, after all he was his best friend. And after today, he may never see him again, any of them...

"Yeah okay, why not!" Bee was getting excited. He wondered what Sam would do, now that all the bots were human. He wondered what Sam's parents would do, especially that crazy mother of his.

"Oh but wait, Ratchet wouldn't allow it! Urgh I get so sick of him sometimes!" Sideswipe ranted, it was true that Ratchet got on everyone's nerves, especially Ironhides.

"Why was he yelling at you earlier?" Bee questioned, he didn't get there in time to hear what Ratchet was saying back in the hanger.

"Don't sit on the fraggin table, don't you know how dangerous it is!? Never mind rude!" Jolt did one of the best Ratchet impressions he could. "I wonder if he's scared of jelly? Could we throw jelly at him?"

"Why would Ratchet be scared of jelly?!" Mirage spat out. He was truly confused.

"You sound just like my brother, its scary" Sideswipe added, not really expecting an answer.

"I have no idea, worth a try though!" Bumblebee laughed at the thought of Ratchet being scared of jelly. "So, are we going to see Sam or not?"

"Yeah, but, who's asking Prime?" Sideswipe questioned. They knew the Autobot leader would be angry at Simmons for what he did. So they were all a little worried at what mood he would be in.

"Who is asking me what?" It was than that Optimus walked into the rom. Starterling the four already there. The Prime stood there waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um, Bee wanted to ask you something!" And with that Mirage, Jolt and Sideswipe bolted out of the room, leaving Bee and Optimus in the room alone. The Autobot leader looked at the blonde and sat on the edge of the bed. Bee then shuffled down the bed so that he was next to his commander.

"Optimus, I'd like to see Sam, before, well, you know" Bee looked down at the floor, he couldn't face his leader, not after what happened earlier. He then felt fimiliar arms being wrapped around him. And he instinctively leaned into the hug, his head resting on Optimus's chest.

"Of course you can see Sam Bumblebee" Of course, Optimus knew that Bumblebee was not fully up to seeing Sam, but it would be the last time they ever got to see eachother. The last time the Autobots got to see him, the last time Optimus got to see him...

He had to fight back the tears, he couldn't cry, he had to stay strong for the team, for Bumblebee. For this was not the first time he thought he would loose Bumblebee.

************(FLASHBACK)************

The Decepticons were inside the base...

Everything happened so fast. One moment Bumblebee was in his arms, the next he was grabbed by Swindle with an energon blade at his throat.

"One wrong move Prime, and the kid gets it" Swindle tightened his hold on Bee and dug the blade further into his throat. The youngling squeaked out in pain, energon seeped through the new wound, and down his neck.

The Prime stood in his battle stance, unleashing his own twin energon blades, glowing in rage. He intended on killing Swindle, slowly and painfully. No one threatened his youngling, no one.

"Let Bumblebee go Swindle, he has nothing to do with this war" The Autobot leader wasn't lying when he said that. Well, not fully anyway. Bumblebee had almost compleated his training with the Autobots, he was actually quite a good warrior, for his age...

Swindle let out a laugh that sent shivers through Bumblebee's spine. "So, this is the last youngling of war!? Seems like a pathetic pile of scrap to me" Swindle's eyes caught Bumblebee's, only for a moment. It was then that he knew this, Bumblebee, was fragged to the pit if he thought he was getting out of this one. Bumblebee knew himself that he was terrified, but he couldn't let it show. He would not give Swindle the satisfaction. He also knew he couldn't get out of this one, not without help at least. But he trusted Optimus, he trusted Optimus with his life.

"Swindle, I suggest you release him!" Optimus was edging closer to the Decepticon, he knew Swindle would die today. Either by his hands, or the weapon specialists, who was standing right behind the Con. He was glad he com. linked Ironhide as soon as he heard the explosion.

"Or what Prime?"

"Or my cannons will be going somewhere the sun don't shine!" Ironhide had his arm cannons aimed and ready to fire. _Oh how I'm going to enjoy offlining you! _

"Ironhide! How nice of you to join us!" Swindle was wearing a fake, cocky smirk. "Oh but, I think I have the advantage here, don't you?"

"Don't get too cocky punk!" Ironhide was getting pissed. And that was never a good thing.

"And I don't suppose you'd want anything to happen to -" Swindle was abruptly stopped mid -sentence when a crushing weight slammed into his side. The Con was too wrapped up in teasing the weapon specialist that he hadn't noticed the Prime sneak around him, and punch him full force in the side. When Swindle was in mid - fall, Optimus managed to tear Bumblebee away from the Cons grasp and held him protectivley. One of his own cannons trained on the Decepticon along with Ironhides.

"Are you alright?" Optimus whispered to Bumblebee, while Ironhide drew the downed Decepticons attention towards him.

The youngling nodded, and Optimus shifted so that Bumblebee was hidden behind him. Ironhide had managed to obtain Swindle's energon blade and handed it to his leader, Optimus took it willingly staring at the Con then back at the blede. Optimus never liked to kill, it was not in a Primes nature, but one pleasurable kill wouldn't hurt. Oh no, he would enjoy this.

But before he could unleash his anger on Swinlde, the walls behind himself and Bumblebee exploded inward. Forcing the mechs in the room in the opposite direction, their bodies slamming against the far wall.

When the smoke cleared Swindle was no where to be seen. Optimus grunted while trying to stand, he looked down to his chassis and spotted a trail of energon, but that could wait. He looked over to see Ironhide standing, rubbing his damaged back struts.

"I'm getting to old for this shit" Optimus just smiled and shook his head. Then he remembered that Bumblebee was also in the explosion. The Autobot leader spun around and saw the youngling lying on the ground, one of his door wings dripping with energon and his damaged mid - section leaking it. Optimus was overcome with panic and dread, he rushed to the younglings side and held him in his arms.

"Ironhide! Go get Ratchet!" The weapon specialist just nodded and ran out of the destroyed room, leaving Optimus to try and get a response from Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, youngling, please , wake up" He lifted Bumblebee up into a hug and rocked him slightly. "Please"

*********(END OF FLASHBACK)*********

The Prime had to blink back the tears, that was one of his most hated memories. Optimus moved back so he was looking Bumblebee in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to visit Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Bumblebee smiled at his leader, his friend, his father figure. He couldn't imagine life without him, without any of them.

END

Of chapter three! ;D

I am so sorry I took so long to write this! School work, I despise it! So, yeah, I'm sorry if this chapter dissapointed people, I tried my best to keep it interesting.

Untill next time! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Transformers.

**CHAPTER 4**

"I still don't see why this idiot had to come with us" Sideswipe said to no one in particular. He was leaning against one of the Chevrolet Suburban's that got them to Sam's residence. Unfortunately, Simmons had heard the Autobot and turned towards him.

"I'm here to make sure yo bot's don't pull a disappearing act with your little friend here" Simmons gestured towards Bumblebee who was just getting out of one of the vehicles. It was obvious to the Autobots that Agent Simmons didn't trust them enough to go to Sam's house and return with Bumblebee. That's why he insisted on going with them.

Simmons decided he was going to be the one to knock on the door, he kept doing so until he got a reply. The door opened to a frustrated looking woman, she got a shock when she saw the Sector Seven agent standing at her front door. (Obviously not seeing the others) She then let a panicked expression creep onto her face and she slammed the door shut in Seymour's face. Her voice coulod be faintly heard from behind the door.

"RON! THAT CRAZY MAN'S BACK TO STEAL MY MOJO!"

Even though the Autobots didn't know the meaning of the strange human word, they loved the effect it had on Simmons. His eyes were practically popping out of his sockets. Bumblebee knew what she meant by the word "Mojo" it was their , why was Simmons acting that way if it was onlt a dogs name? _Oh well..._

The door then opened again to reveal Sam's dad, Ron. He had a confused yet shocked expression on his face when he met Simmons eyes.

"Eh, what, what are you doing here? You've caused us enough trouble as it is" Ron was in the middle of closing the door when Simmons stuck his foot out and wedged it in to stop it from closing.

"Is your son home?"

"Yes, he's in his bedroom" Ron raised an eyebrow at him "But don't go thinking you can take him away again!"

The Sector Seven agent raised both his arms up in his defence. "I'm not here to take your son away Mr Wlkicky"

"Witwicky"

"Whatever. As a matter of fact, he has guests" Simmons then stepped aside to reveal the now human Autobots. Ron was now terribly confused. He then noticed that Mojo was trying to get out of the door so he stepped aside. The dog sniffed in the air and wobbled over to the Autobots.

"And, who are they?"

Mojo came to a stop by Ironhide, cocked his leg up, and urinated on his shoe.

"Urgh, not again!" Ironhide started shaking his foot around like he did the last time that blasted dog peed on him. Mojo started barking and growling at Ironhide, the weapon specialist was about ready to kill that damn dog. Bumblebee noticed this and ran to gather the chiwawa in his arms. Mojo seemed to recognise the teen and settled down. It was then that footstepd could be heard and Sam appeared at the door.

"Hey, dad. Do you know where.." Sam's gaze turned towards the group outside the door. His eyes rested on the smallest of the group currently holding onto his dog. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde. _Why does he seen so familiar? Wait..._

"Bee?" When the small teen smiled at him, Sam knew it was his guardian, his friend. His human guardian, his human friend? "Oh my god, Bee!?" He then took notice of the men surronding his guardian. _The rest of the Autobots!? _

**(INSIDE SAM'S HOUSE) **

"Oh my god! Look at you!" Judy was fussing around Bumblebee. One moment she was hugging him, the next he had her fingers through his hair. "Your absolutely adorable! Why weren't you ever like this Sam?" Judy didn't even bother to look at her son, she was too busy with Bee.

"Oh gee, thank's mom" Sam just rolled his eyes. He should have known his mother would be like this around Bee. The next thing he knew, Judy was up and fussing around Ironhide.

"Oh my, look at them big guns!" She started feeling Ironhide's muscular arms. Ron was not amused and pulled her away from the Autobot, trying to change the subject.

"So, you've told us about how you and the Decepticons became human. Is there anything else?" The room fell silent at that. No one knew what to say. How could they say something. Then Simmons spoke up.

"Why yes! There is something else!" He looked over to Bumblebee. "Care to tell them?"

The teen just glared at him. He couldn't tell them! He couldn't tell Sam! He hoped that one of his team mates would speak up for him. _Oh Primus, don't make me do this! _

"Bee? Tell us what?" Sam looked at his friend, he was starting to worry. It was then that Optimus could see how distressed hid young companion was and decided to speak for him.

"Sam. Agent Simmons has decided to send Bumblebee to a care home. There is nothing we can do to prevent it. Or change his mind." Sam didn't know what to do. He sat there in disbelief. _Did I just hear right? _

"W-what? No! You can't! The Autobot's are his family! You can't take him away from them!"

"Not this again." Simmons rubbed his eyes with a finger and thumb. "Look kid, I've already been through this with them" He gestured towards the glaring Autobots. "There's nothing I can do! I thought we'd already established that?!"

"Well if he's going to a care home we'll adopt him! Right mom?" Sam turned to his mother who nodded in return.

"Ha! No, I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"W-what? Why?" Sam was both angry and confused. _What's this guys problem?!_

"Because if he's adopted by you, he will see them" He pointed his finger towards the Autobots, catching a glimpse of his watch. 5:15.

"Oh well, look at the time! I guess we better be off then! Don't want you to be late now, do we?" He stood up and patted Bumblebee on the head, receiving an annoyed sound from the teen as he slapped the hand away. The Autobots, knowing they could do nothing to stop to stop his decision, stood up and headed towards the door. Bumblebee stayed behind to give Sam a friendly hug, and say his last goodbyes.

Sam couldn't handle this. He had just learned that his best friend was human, but now he would never see him again. After returning the hug to Bee, he ran upstairs and slammed his door. His parents following him, not being able to look at Simmons, who was waiting in the door way for the blonde. Bumblebee cast him a glare while walking towards him, he was then grabbed and thrown harshly against the wall by the Sector Seven Agent.

"Now listen here kid, you ARE going to that care home, you WILL stay there, and you WILL forget about your so called family!" After a few moments of silence, Simmons slowly released his hold on the teen. Bumblebee knew he could cause some serious damage to this guy, but, Optimus always told him to never harm humans. But, now that he was human, did that rule still matter? Nah! Bumblebee quickly kneed the Agent in the grion, darted out of the door, and sat himself next to Ironhide in one of the vehicles.

**(BACK AT BASE) 5:40pm**

The Autobots said their farewells to their youngest team mate, and returned to their rooms, unable to watch him leave and never return. All but one left, Optimus couldn't bare to leave the youngling alone, he couldn't bare to see him leave, but the Prime wouldn't leave him in his final moments. He knelt down in front of the youngling, running a hand through the teens hair. Bumblebee had tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he didn't want to leave! He lept forward and wrapped his arms around his leaders neck, the tears were falling now. Optimus returned the hug, massaging Bumblebee's back in an attempt to calm him. No words could be said between them, both too upset to make a sound. The moment was ruined when Simmons spoke up.

"Come on hurry up! I don't have all day!" The agent was standing with one arm draped over the vehicle's door, the other held up to his face taking note of the time.

The pair parted and Optimus wiped Bee's tears off of his face with a single finger. He then lifted the youngling's head up to look him straight in the eyes.

"Just remember, we will always be here" He placed his hand over Bee's chest, over his heart. "Always. Do not forget that. We love you Bumblebee"

The blonde sat himself in the car, looking sadly at his leader. Simmons also sat in the vehicle and slammed his door shut. Optimus walked to the vehicle and gently closed Bumblebee's door. Simmons then started the car up and drove off to their destination. Not giving Optimus the time to say one more thing to the youngling.

"I, love you"

I do apologize for how horrible I'm being to Bumblebee. I'm also sorry for how long I've taken to upload this chapter! Again, I blame it on the school work...

I would also love to hear your ideas on what could possibly happen next! You never know, I might just use it in my story! :D


End file.
